The Family Business
by RitaRebecca
Summary: Katie never took part in the family business. She knew what they did, but she was always separate from it. Until one night in Spokane.


They had been hunting a rugaroux in Spokane. It was one of the rare times when John decided to take both Dean and Sam and leave Katie on her own. She was almost ten and she had learned about the family business the year before. She knew the dangers that they were facing and she could be trusted on her own. They started her training and she was doing well. She was fast and smart and she always got back up when she got knocked down.

John sat her down to have a frank conversation, "Katie, you know we came to Spokane for a hunt."

"Yes, sir."

"It's a big one. Dean and I need Sam on this one. You're a smart kid, you can take care of yourself. I need you to stay here tonight on your own."

"I can do that." Katie said straightening up.

"Tell me what you'll do when we leave."

"Salt lines along the door and windows, stay in the room, don't attract attention, don't open the door for anyone, don't answer the phone unless it rings twice, stop, and rings again."

"And keep your knife close. That's good. We've got to go. There's food for dinner. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. I'll be fine, Dad."

"I know you will."

"You're sure you'll be alright?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure."

"Boys, load up. Katie, be good. We'll be back before you wake up." John said closing the door behind him.

The Winchester men loaded into the Impala. Katie locked the door and drew the salt lines. The phone rang around eight thirty. Seven rings. Katie shifted focus from the TV, but stayed put. Ten minutes later, it rang twice, stopped, and rang again.

Katie picked up the receiver, "Dad?"

"Dean. Good job, kiddo." His voice filled her ear, "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I had dinner, I'm watching TV."

"Okay, good. I wanted to check in while it was quiet. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

"See you in the morning."

"NIght, Dean."

She fell asleep around ten. Part of her wanted to wait up for them. It was strange going to sleep by herself, but she knew it might be early morning by the time they made it back. She was trying her best to be responsible.

The door banged open waking her up. Voices and heavy footsteps filled the room. Katie sat up quickly, heart pounding. It was almost four in the morning. The lights blinked on revealing a scene from her nightmares.

Dad was half dragging, half carrying Dean with Sam close behind. Sam's face was swollen and bruised. John was a mess. Dean… Dean looked awful, battered, bruised, bloody, and white as a sheet.

John was barking orders at Sam, "Get the med kit. Now!"

"What happ-" Katie began.

"Not now!" John said sharply. He was easing Dean onto the next bed. "It's alright, son. I've got you. You're fine."

Katie's feet hit the floor and she made for the bathroom. She returned quickly with clean towels and wet cloths.

"Katie, wipe down his face. Get the blood off so I can see what I'm dealing with." Dad said slicing Dean's shirt up the front and exposing a long ugly gash on his side.

Katie was surprised that he was letting her help. He asked for her help. She expected him to take the towels and shove her aside. She crawled onto the bed to get a good look at Dean's face. It was scary, she'd never seen Dean like this before. She set her jaw determinedly and got to work. She tried to be gentle.

"Hey kid." Dean said in a shaky voice as he opened his eyes.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"M'ok. Don't- don't worry. It's not that bad."

"Shhhh. It's okay. I know."

She worked carefully, but quickly. There was a cut along his hairline above his left eye, his bottom lip was swollen, and there was blood from cuts and nicks all over his face.

"Katie, that's enough. Go check on Sammy. He's too quiet." John ordered.

Katie slipped off the bed and pushed open the bathroom door. Sam was sitting on the floor with leaning against the bathtub. His head was nodding onto his chest. She knelt down next to him and shook his shoulder.

"Sammy. Sam! Open your eyes." She ordered.

"What? Kate, what are you doing?" He asked blearily.

"Don't move. Just keep talking to me, Sammy." Katie said grabbing another cloth and starting to dab gently at his face.

"I can do it. Go back to bed." Sam said reaching for the cloth.

"I'm taking care of it." Katie informed him swatting his hand away, "Like I could sleep out there anyway. What happened?"

"It wasn't just one rougaroux, it was three. Dad got one right away, but the other two were so strong….and fast. They teamed up on Dean. I didn't know if we were going to get them off of him in time."

"But you did."

"Yeah, but they really worked him over. I gotta go check on him. I gotta help Dad." Sam said pushing himself up. He swayed on his feet and Katie threw an arm around his waist.

"You need to sit."

"Gotta help Dean."

He started to stagger out the door. Katie steered him to her bed and pushed him onto it. She moved to John's side and got a better look at Dean. His chest was covered in dark bruises. The blood had been washed away, but it didn't make the gash running down his side look any less terrible.

"He's going to be fine, Kate," John said giving her a quick glance, "How's Sammy?"

"Not bad. Wobbly."

"Here, help me." John guided her hands to the wound on his ribs. "I need you to hold this together for me."

He looked down at her. Her eyes were wide, but she didn't flinch.

"You can do it. Press hard, you won't hurt him. Now watch what I'm doing."

She stabilized the wound as John stitched. His work was quick and efficient. Dean groaned a little, but he didn't move. Katie stayed by his side helping John while he finished sewing and moved on to his face. Butterfly bandages were enough, no more stitches. They moved over to Sam. He was in better shape, the work on him was minimal.

"Katie, go fill a bag with ice and bring it back. Come back quick." John ordered.

Again, something waivered inside Katie. Things were changing tonight. John talked her through getting him cleaned up too. He wasn't too bad off, mostly clean up and bandages, but it was better to have help. John didn't want to move Dean again tonight. He'd tape up his ribs in morning after he slept.

Katie repacked the med kit and cleaned up the mess. John watched her wearily.

"You did good."

She smiled. This was the closest she'd been to John in a long time. The last thing she did was bring a glass and the whiskey bottle and set them on the table next to her father. Just yesterday, he would have growled at her for even touching the bottle. Today, he gave her a tired smile and poured. Katie crawled onto the bed where Dean lay sprawled.

"You okay?" He asked in a gravelly voice.

"I'm fine."

"You want to stay? I'll move over."

"No, don't. I've got room."

"Okay."

Dean woke up the next day to find Katie curled up on the edge of the bed. He sat up slowly and painfully assessing his injuries. The room was quiet and neat. Sam was sprawled in the other bed and Dad was asleep in the chair by the door with his feet up. Dean reached over to pull Katie further onto the bed. He noticed blood on her shirt and another smudge on her face. He looped his arm around her, pulling her close. He wasn't sure he was ready for Katie to join the family business.


End file.
